Corazón Descongelado
by Wellesandra
Summary: El reino se está recuperando después del Invierno en Verano, Elsa está empezando a reinar con sabiduría y Anna parece que está encontrando el amor. Pero hay algo que no saben, y es que el amor no es siempre un camino de rosas y la magia no es única en el mundo. Rated T por si se me va la mano en el futuro.
1. Nota de la autora

**Nota de la autora**

Antes de que empieces a leer quiero que leas esta breve explicación. Para empezar, soy una escritora novata. Este es el primer fanfic decente que escribo y por eso espero que me perdones si ves alguna falta. Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que me encanta la película Frozen, que casi todos los personajes de este fanfic proceden de esa película, sobre la cual no tengo ningún derecho, pero sí en la historia, escrita cien por cien por mí. Es posible que veas algún tipo de parecido con algún otro fanfic (o libro, tal vez), puesto que leo muchos y es imposible evitar que estos me influyan a la hora de escribir. También pido algo, y es que no te agencies mi historia. No quiero que me la copies. Sólo la publicaré en dos sitios distintos, Fanfiction y Wattpad, y en ambos mi nombre de usuario es Wellesandra. Si ves esta misma historia publicada por otra persona, me harías mucho bien avisándome. Si quieres publicar esta historia, deberás pedirme permiso a mí, la autora, y en caso de tener mi permiso, debes publicarlo a mi nombre. También quiero aclarar un par de detalles acerca de la historia:

-Las edades de los personajes principales no son del todo invención mía. Kristoff tiene 21 años, no porque me lo haya sacado yo de la manga, si no que en algún sitio leí que el productor (o alguien de los que hizo la película) dijo que esta era su edad. Elsa también tendrá 21 años, dato oficial que he sacado de algún wiki. Por lo tanto, la edad de Anna es de 18, dato que también he podido verificar en fuentes oficiales. Por lo tanto Anna y Elsa se llevarán tres años, y al igual con Kristoff.

-Voy a crear una mayor ambientación del mundo en el que está situado Arendelle. Según he leído en Internet, Arendelle estaría situado en el sur Noruega, cosa que nos afirma la posición exacta del reino (por lo tanto también su clima y su situación geográfica respecto otros reinos) y el hecho de que la historia estará ambientada en la Tierra real y no en un mundo paralelo. Sin embargo, esto no hará que se excluya la magia en este fanfic, con apariciones de poderes mágicos y animales sobrenaturales como los trolls.

- Los nombres de los capítulos se conformarán según el número de capítulo que sea y la persona desde la cual está narrado. Por lo que, por ejemplo, si es el tercer capítulo y está narrado por Elsa, se llamaría: Capítulo 3; Elsa. Todo estará narrada según un narrador omnisciente desde la perspectiva de cada personaje.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1; Elsa**

No había transcurrido todavía una semana cunado se hizo perceptible la increíble la forma con la que el pueblo había aceptado a la nueva reina. Ninguno de los habitantes del reino estaba resentido por el Invierno en Verano.

El pueblo se estaba recuperando de la repentina helada que lo había asolado durante un par de días: los ancianos se quedaban en casa curando sus resfriados a base de tés calientes y muchos pañuelos, los niños ya corrían por las calles de nuevo y pisaban los charcos de nieve derretida, salpicando a sus madres que los reñían mientras que con una escoba intentaban hechar el agua calle abajo.

La nobleza que había venido a presenciar la coronación de la reina ya se había marchado, llevándose con ellos los enormes navíos que ocupaban el puerto. Entre ellos también se habían marchado un enfurruñado Duque de Weselton, ciudad con la que Arendelle había roto toda comunicación comercial y el príncipe Hans, al cual le esperaba una fría celda de barrotes en su reino natal. Sin embargo no todos los nobles se habían marchado con tan malas sensaciones, pues a la mayoría les acontecía una larga y próspera alianza con el reino por su apoyo durante unos días tan difíciles.

Ahora la reina Elsa estaba lista para llevar a cabo el trabajo para el que se había preparado la mitad de su vida, ya que la otra parte la pasó intentando controlar sus poderes. Sabía que su puesto conllevaba muchas responsabilidades, pero ahora ya no lo enfrentaba con miedo, ahora era mucho más segura y sabía que esforzándose, podría salir bien. Sin embargo, en todo el tiempo en el que pasó preparándose jamás llegó a darse cuenta de cómo sería realmente ser reina, o tal vez fue por que su padre no tuvo tiempo de explicárselo todo.

Como reina debía actuar siempre por el bien del reino, ya fuera manteniendo o cortando las relaciones con otros reinos o velando por la seguridad de sus habitantes. La primera implicaba recibir y enviar una gran cantidad de cartas, que iban desde el posible intercambio de mercaderías hasta apoyar o no a aliados en conflictos bélicos. La sengunda tampoco era fácil, pues era la reina quién se encargaba de supervisar todos los comercios, determinar el precio de los impuestos, asegurarse de abastecer las reservas para el invierno y garantizar la protección del reino.

Afortunadamente, Elsa no estaba sola a la hora de tomar todas estas decisiones, puesto que constaba de un Consejo que la aconsejaban y le hacían el trabajo más fácil. Estaba compuesto por gente de confianza, puesto a todos y a cada uno los había escogido el anterior rey, y por ello Elsa sabía que eran gente de confianza.

Ahora mismo se encontraban en una tediosa conversación sobre las implicaciones que conllevaría la anulación total de la actividad comercial con Weselton. Al principio, la conversación había sido interesanta, y Elsa había participado activamente. Había reconocido que el hecho de cortar toda relación había sido un acto impulsivo y que debería haberse reunido con el Consejo antes de tomar semejante decisión, pero al final habían estado de acuerdo en que después de lo acontecido durante el Invierno en Verano había sido un acto necesario, puesto el comportamiento del Conde había sido algo digno de traición. Ahora, después de dos horas discutiendo el mismo tema, Elsa ya estaba cansada, ya que casi no había más tema a tratar y todo lo que decían lo estaban repitiendo una y otra vez. Por eso, Elsa decidió finalizar la cuestión y pasar al siguiente punto.

- Bien, parece ser que este tema ya ha quedado resuelto, por lo que pienso que deberíamos tratar la cuestión siguiente.

- Eh, bien, sí - se apresuró en decir Amund Anders, responsable de oficiar la reunión. - El siguiente tema es... - dijo mientras dejaba el papel que constaba en acta la anterior discusión y buscaba el del siguiente tema. - Oh, sí, parece que es el último a tratar hoy - murmuró antes de leer en voz alta. - El buque mercante Brisamar está a punto de llegar con un nuevo abastecimiento de víveres. Viene adjunta el inventario del barco. Prosigo: Contiene trescientos kilos de carne y pescado en salazón, doscientos de trigo, cebada y avena, ciento cincuenta de... - se vio interrumpido por el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta.

Uno de los guardias que custodiaba la puerta la abrió, sacó la cabeza y compartió unas palabras con quién fuere que había llamado. Seguidamente se volvió y dijo en voz alta: - Ha llegado el corre de Su Majestad.

Elsa se sintió aliviada. Leer el correo era una de sus funciones favoritas como reina, puesto que podía cerrarse en su despacho, sola. Además, esa tarea le permitía abandonar la reunión, ya que el tema que trataban era un asunto del cual los Consejeros Reales podía ocuparse.

Se despidió formalmente y el resto de los Consejeros hicieron lo propio. Ella abandonó la sala y se encontró en el pasillo junto con Alf, el cartero. O como a él le gustaba decir: Encargado de la Correspondencia Real, título que no mencionaba delante de la reina.

- ¿Hay mucho correo? - dijo Elsa, en tono afable.

- Sí, Su Majestad. Hay por lo menos veinte cartas. Han llegado sobretodo de reinos vecinos y aliados -. Se apresuró en contestar. Era evidente que la mayoría de las cartas eran felicitaciones por su ascenso al trono, pero aún y así debía leerlas personalmente y responderlas todas, puesto que los remitentes podían ofenderse de no hacerlo. Elsa asintió levemente y cogió la caja con cartas que Alf le ofrecía. Lo habitual hubiera sido que algún criado le llevara la caja a la reina hasta su despacho, pero Elsa había especificado que ese tipo de detalles podía hacerlos ella misma.

Avanzó por los pasillos, cruzándose de tanto en tanto con algún que otro criado que la saludaba con una leve sonrisa. No tardó demasiado en llegar a su despacho, ya que no estaba muy lejos. Una vez hubo entrado cerró la puerta, dejó la caja en el escritorio y se sentó. Estaba sola, por fin.

Se centró en la caja de correspondencia, y cogió la primera carta con la mano desnuda. Elsa sonrió al ver que la carta estaba intacta aunque ella la hubiera tocado. En otros tiempos no pudiera haberla abierto sin convertirla en un pedazo de hielo, pero ahora había conseguido controlar su don. Se había dado cuenta que lo único que necesitaba para controlarlo era relajarse. Tan sólo el miedo dejaba aflorar la peor versión de su poder, y ella se había jurado no volver a sentirlo más.

Jugueteó unos instantes con la carta, cuyo remitente era del reino vecino de Hammerfest. Era un reino que se encontraba aún más al norte, con inviernos fríos pero gente de corazón cálido. El príncipe y la princesa de ese reino habían asistido a la ceremonia de coronación y querían agradecer el recibimiento por parte de la reina. Evidentemente, evadían galantemenre todo lo relacionado con el "incidente". Esa era una costumbre propia de la aristrocracia y algo que a Elsa no le gustaba. No puedes hacer ver que algo, simplemente, no ha ocurrido, pensó.

Decidió que respondería después y cogió la siguiente carta. Procedía de un reino un tanto lejano del sur, Garlington. Con la ayuda del abrecartas la abrió y leyó su contenido con creciente sorpresa.

Por un momento pensó que no era verdad, probablemente había leído mal y no había entendido bien lo que decía. Volvió a leerla, asegurándose de no saltarse ninguna línea. Tal vez fuera una broma. Pero se dio cuenta de que no lo era y miró de nuevo la carta, extrañada.

Sin darse cuenta, volvió a leerla.

La carta estaba escrita a nombre del rey, un hombre casado y ya entrado en años. Al principio la felicitaba por su ente ascenso al trono y después, halagaba tanto su reino como el propio, resaltando la prosperidad de ambos reinos. A continuación, decía, como bien sabréis, tengo un hijo, Gastón, joven, inteligente y apuesto... Dejó de leer.

El rey de Garlington, aunque no lo decía explícitamente en su carta, le estaba ofreciendo a su hijo como marido. Elsa en ese momento no supo si reír o llorar. Sabía perfectamente que, como reina, necesitaría un heredero, y la forma más común de tener un heredero, era teniendo hijos.

Y para eso necesitaba un marido. Sabía, evidentemente, que algún día le empezarían a llegar cartas de posibles pretendientes, sin embargo no pensaba que ese momento llegaría tan temprano. Dejó la carta sobre la mesa y se puso a pensar.

No quería casarse. Sabía que no había nadie que pudiera quererla de esa forma. Intentó imaginarse sí misma junto a un hombre. Cogiéndole las mano, bailando, besándose... En todas sus imaginaciones, el joven quedaba convertido en una estatua de hielo. Sabía que podía controlar su poder, pero no podía garantizar nada. Intentó imaginarse a sí misma encinta. Quedó horrorizada al pensar que, tal vez, pudiera congelar a su hijo.

Empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Respiró profundamente una, dos, tres veces. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple carta la hubierta trastocado tanto? Una vez se sintió más relajada, recuperó ánimos y cogió la siguiente carta. Para su suerte, era otra carta de felicitación, y ahora, pensó, la falsedad aristocrática no no estaba tan mal al fin y al cabo.

* * *

**Sé que este episodio tal vez os parezca aburrido, pero es necesario para la ambientación de la historia. Además, me encanta Elsa y creo que ella se merece ser la primera en mi fanfic. **

**Si te ha gustado, añade el fic a favoritos y comenta. ¡Si no, comenta igualmente. Todas vuestras opiniones cuentan y me hacen mejorar!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2; Anna**

Un rayo de sol se coló entre las cortinas de la ventana e iluminó levemente la habitación de Anna. Al principio, ella no se dio cuenta, pero el travieso rayo se desplazó hasta enfocar justo en su rostro. Intentó ignorarlo, pero era imposible. Se cubrió la cara con la sábana, pero era inútil, ya estaba despierta.

Se hubiera quedado en la cama un rato más si no fuera por el rugido que hizo su tripa. Estaba hambrienta, así que pensó que podría ir a la cocina y coger algo de comer. Preferiblemente chocolate.

Así que se levantó, se quitó el camisón de franela que usaba para dormir y se vistió con el primer vestido que encontró en su guardarropa. Era de color verde, con mangas. Rapidamente se lo puso y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había junto al tocador. Se lavó la cara y se cepilló el pelo, librándolo de los nudos que se había hecho durante la noche y se hizo dos trenzas, como siempre.  
Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Se le hizo extraño verse sin la mecha blanca que tenía antes. Cuando era pequeña sus padres le habían dicho que era de nacimiento, pero había sido mentira. Una mentira piadosa para esconder el poder de Elsa. Se revisó un último momento y decidió que ya estaba lista.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y pasó los pasillos tarareando una canción. Cuando llegó a la cocina se alegró al ver que no había nadie, así que podría coger todo el chocolate que quisiera. Abrió la despensa y rebuscó. Desde pequeña le había encantado el chocolate, y las sirvientas se habían visto obligadas a esconderlo, por que Anna era capaz de comerse todo el chocolate de un mes en menos de una semana.

Pero ella siempre lo encontraba. Esta vez encontró una tableta de chocolate en un pequeño hueco del armario, escondido entre un par de sacos de arroz. Agarró la tableta y la partió, deleitándose con el fuerte olor dulce. Sin esperar, dio un buen bocado y suspiró al saborearlo. En tres mordiscos más se terminó la mitad de la tableta. Estaba a punto de coger el resto cuando por la puerta entró Gerda, la cocinera. Era una mujer robusta y bajita, con brazos fuertes y un moño despeinado imperturbable.

- ¡Anna! ¿Ya estás comiendo chocolate otra vez? - Le recriminó. Aún y así más que enfadada parecía divertida, así que Anna se tranquilizó. - Si lo escondemos, es para que no lo encuentres.

- ¡Perdón! Es que tenía mucha hambre... - Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Si quieres desayunar, llama a Nina y ella te traerá una taza de leche y algunas pastas. ¡No puedes entrar en la cocina y coger el chocolate que quieras, así como así! - Nina era una sirvienta jovencita, menuda y obediente.

- Vale. No lo volveré a hacer -. Dijo disculpándose.

- Ojalá fuera verdad -. Se resignó, haciendo rodar los ojos. Sabía perfectamente que Anna volvería a hacerlo. Tal vez no al día siguiente pero probablemente la dentro de una semana ya tendría que volver a comprar más chocolate. - Y ahora vete, que tengo mucha sopa que preparar.

Anna asintió, dejó lo que quedaba de chocolate en la despensa y se fue. Una vez hubo salido de la cocina se encontró que no sabía qué hacer. Kristoff aquél día no estaba, había ido a buscar hielo a la montaña, trabajo que le llevaría toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

Al pensar en él, recordó su beso y se ruborizó. Tan sólo se habían besado una vez, hacía exactamente dos días, pero ella no podía evitar hacer que el corazón se le saliese del pecho. Sabía que Kristoff le gustaba muchísimo y sabía que él también sentía algo por ella. Sin embargo, esta vez, se había dicho, sería más precavida. Aunque Kristoff no tuviera malas intenciones (no como las de Hans) sabía que en este tipo de cosas no podía correr.

Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta la habitación de su hermana. Estuvo a punto de pasar de largo, como siempre, pero hubo algo que la hizo detenerse. Tal vez podría pasar un rato con Elsa. Llamó a la puerta, pero al instante se arrepintió. Su hermana estaría ocupada con sus nuevos quehaceres como reina, molestarla era hacer que perdiera el tiempo. Sin embargo nadie contestó al otro lado de la puerta, que estaba entreabierta.

Anna no se lo pensó dos veces y entró. Nunca antes había estado en la habitación de su hermana. Al entrar casi se resbaló y casi se cae al suelo. Consiguió mantenerse en pie agarrándose al pomo de la puerta.

La habitación estaba bien iluminada por la luz del Sol que entraba por un gran ventanal. Los cristales de éste estaban decorados con un bonito difuminado de nieve. El suelo de la habitación estaba recubierto de una lisa capa de hielo azulado, al igual que las paredes. El cabecero de la cama era todo de un hielo tan puro que parecía cristal, y las sábanas era como la ropa de Elsa: una extraña y vaporosa tela de hielo y nieve que más que abrigar, era bonita. En el centro del techo había una lámpara de araña que Elsa también había personalizado. La habitación en conjunto era muy similar al castillo de hielo que había hecho en las montañas, pero a menor escala.

- ¿Anna? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Anna pegó un bote del susto al oir la voz de su hermana. Lentamente se de dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Elsa recostada en el marco de la puerta.

- Yo... Te estaba buscando -. Dijo titubeante. Era la segunda vez que la pillaban haciendo algo malo aquél día, y era tan sólo por la mañana.

- ¿Para qué? - Preguntó Elsa. Para su fortuna, ella no parecía enfadada, así que Anna se relajó.

- Me aburría -. Anna decidió ser sincera.

- Estaba en mi despacho leyendo cartas -. Contestó Elsa con una sonrisa triste.

- Elsa, ¿estás bien? Te veo preocupada -. Dijo Anna.

- Oh, bueno... - Elsa estuvo a punto de ponerle una excusa, pero se lo pensó dos veces. Ya no era una adolescente que vivía encerrada en su habitación escondiendo sus sentimientos. Decidió que podía, como mínimo, confiar en su hermana. - He estado leyendo cartas. Y, bueno, ¡no te lo vas a creer! Pero al parecer el rey de Garlington quiere que me case con su hijo.

- ¿Y eso es malo por...? - Preguntó Anna. Le sonaba el nombre del reino, de haberlo oído en alguna clase de geografía, pero ni mucho menos recordaba quién lo gobernaba ni quién era el hijo del rey.

- No es malo, o sí... Bueno, no lo sé. El caso no es ese -. Empezó a explicarse Elsa. - El caso es que la carta me ha dado qué pensar. Y, creo que no voy a casarme nunca. No quiero casarme. - Reafirmó.

Anna miró a Elsa unos segundos. Su belleza era arrebatadora, y era una chica inteligente y como reina, era un buen partido. No le costaría demasiado hacer que todos los hombres solteros del mundo estuvieran a sus pies. Sin embargo, siempre había sido una chica solitaria, y a lo mejor le gustaba estar sola.

- Bueno, si no quieres no te cases. Nadie te obliga, ¿no? - Dijo Anna en tono más optimista, intentando animar a su hermana.

- No es que me obligue nadie. Es más como que tengo la obligación de casarme, ¿sabes? Una reina tiene que tener herederos y todos eso -. Contestó, resignándose.

- Pero no todo tiene que ser así, ¿sabes? -. Siguió Anna. - Además, no tiene por que ser un hijo el heredero. Eso va según la línea familiar, ¿no?

Elsa comprendió. - ¿Pretendes ser tú mi heredera? - Dijo extrañada.

- ¿Yo? ¡No, yo no! No tengo ni idea de gobernar, Elsa. Y no soporto estar sentada mucho rato. Me aburriría -. Dijo, imitándose a sí misma roncando. Eso logró sacarle una sonrisa a su hermana. - Pero si yo tuviera algún hijo...

- Bueno, es una buena idea. Desde pequeño le podría enseñar y así de mayor estaría preparado para ser rey, o reina -. Sonrió. Todo el pesar que llevaba antes se esfumó, devolviéndole su hermosa sonrisa. - Pero, ¿con quién tendrías hijos?

Anna se azoró de repende. La primera persona en quién pensó fue en Kristoff, y sabía que Elsa también había pensado en él. Probablemente hubiera hecho la pregunta para despertar esa reacción en ella.

Anna intentó cambiar de tema de inmediato. - ¿Ahora tienes algo que hacer?  
Elsa decidió no volver a sacar el tema, pero sonrió para sí misma. - De hecho, no. Ya he terminado de revisar el correo y el Consejo ya habrá terminado la reunión. ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

- ¡Buf! No lo sé. Pensé que se te ocurriría algo a ti -. Dijo, a la vez que ponía cara de pensadora.

- Pues a mi no se me ocurre na... -. Empezó a decir, pero se interrumpió. - Sí, sí que se me ha ocurrido algo.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Es algo divertido? -. Dijo Anna, animándose.

- Es algo que te va a encantar.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3; Kristoff**

Había sido un día agotador. Para empezar, Kristoff se había levantado antes del amanecer. Había despertado a Sven, con ayuda de una gran cantidad de zanahorias, y ambos habían tomado rumbo hacia las montañas. Había contemplado el amanecer mientras Sven tiraba del trineo que Anna le había regalado. Era la primera vez que lo usaba y iba de maravilla. Pero eso no hacía que la jornada fuera menos agotadora.  
Kristoff se había pasado toda la mañana cortando hielo en las montañas, dónde, a pesar de ser verano, seguía haciendo un frío invernal.

Había estado tan ocupado trabajando que no había tenido tiempo para desayunar ni para comer, y cuando había querido echar mano de las zanahorias que había en el trineo, se encontró con que Sven se las había comido todas. Por lo que había comido solo una hogaza de pan, y ahora se moría de hambre.

Estaban bajando la montaña. Empezaban a abandonar el paisaje invernal, dejando atrás el hielo y la nieve y dando paso a las praderas verdes y cálidas. Poco a poco se fue derritiendo la nieve que se había acumulado en su ropa y, a medida que iban avanzando, se había visto obligado a quitarse la chaqueta debido al calor.

Cuando finalmente llegó al pueblo, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al mercado. Era allí dónde siempre vendía el hielo. Habitualmente eran las pescaderías quiénes adquirían una mayor cantidad de hielo, para conservar el pescado pero, en pleno auge del calor veraniego, prácticamente todo el mundo le compraba hielo. Aquello era bueno para el negocio de Kristoff, ya que aumentaba sus ganancias y tardaba poco en vender el hielo, pero a la vez le daba más trabajo, puesto las existencias expiraban en muy poco tiempo y se veía obligado a ir a la montaña, al menos, cuatro veces por semana. Aquella había sido la quinta.

Aquél día tampoco le costó demasiado vender todo el hielo. Todos los pescaderos lo habían asaltado, desesperados por algo de hielo. Al parecer el calor estaba haciendo que sus pescados perdieran calidad. había vendido el resto de hielo a amas de casa agradecidas por tener algo con lo que mantener fresca la comida.

En cuanto salió a la calle, con Sven tirando del trineo vacío, se percató de algo. En todo el tiempo que había estado vendiendo hielo no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora que iba sin prisas sí pudo percibirlo. Había muy poca actividad en las calles. Normalmente habría gente paseando, mujeres barriendo las entradas de sus casas y niños jugando. Sin embargo casi no había nadie allí.

Kristoff se extrañó, pero no tardó en dejar de pensar en ello. Sus pensamientos cambiaron de repente y se centraron únicamente en Anna. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo. Era casi mediodía, así que tal vez estuviera paseándose por las cocinas, intentando averiguar qué había para comer. Al pensar en comida sintió como le rugía el estómago, de nuevo. Afortunadamente, sabía que le esperaba un apetitoso manjar en el castillo, ya que desde que Anna y él empezaron su... relación, por llamarla así, siempre comía allí. De hecho, Anna le había dicho que podía dormir en el palacio cuando quisiera. Se acordó de que cuándo se lo dijo, rápidamente se ruborizó, e inmediatamente trató de autocorregirse, alegando que los sirvientes le prepararían una habitación. Se imaginó cómo sería dormir con Anna. Probablemente se moviera mucho mientras dormía y, tal vez, incluso hablara en sueños. Kristoff pensó que le gustaría averiguarlo.

Ya casi estaba llegando al castillo, que ahora siempre tenía las puertas abiertas. Era una gigantesca edificación construida sobre una pequeña península. Era el edificio más alto del reino y el más imponente, pero no era tan hermoso como había sido el castillo congelado de Elsa, en las montañas.

En cuanto llegó, se encontró con un montón de gente abarrotando la entrada. Intentó hacerse paso entre las personas para poder ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Todos estaban en la plaza y en cuanto logró llegar un hueco entre la muchedumbre se dio cuenta del porqué.

En el centro de la plaza se encontraban Elsa y Anna. Elsa tenía una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro, mientras que su hermana, a su lado, parecía no poder contener la emoción. Kristoff no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero entonces, Elsa habló.

- ¿Preparados? - Gritó, dirigiéndose a todos. Entonces, dando un fuerte talonazo en el suelo, lo congeló. Seguidamente, con un ligero giro de muñeca, hizo que los zapatos de la gente se convirtieran en patines. Y entonces todo el mundo empezó a deslizarse por el hielo.

Kristoff intentó acercarse hacia el centro de la plaza, dónde estaban Elsa y Anna, pero al intentar dar un paso se resbaló y cayó al suelo. Sven se acercó a él, tambaleante. Se levantó apoyándose en el hocico del reno.

Intentó recobrar el equilibrio y mantenerse en pie. Sven se estaba dando la vuelta y ya se iba, dirigiéndose hacia dónde se encontraban sus amigas. Kristoff lo siguió, intentando cogerle por la cola. Gritó una advertencia a la gente que patinaba antes de, con un último empujón, lograr impulsarse lo suficiente como para agarrar la cola del reno. Sven giró bruscamente, haciendo que Kristoff resbalara de nuevo.

Afortunadamente Sven estaba a su lado y pudo sujetarse a su lomo para no caerse. Pasaron deslizándose junto a la fuente congelada, y por fin Kristoff pudo divisar a Anna.

Estaba cogiéndole las manos a su hermana, que intentaba enseñarle a patinar. Elsa tiró de ella pero Anna, que no poseía la gracia de Elsa, se resbaló. Elsa la ayudó a no caerse sujetándole las manos, mientras ambas reían. Olaf apareció por detrás y ayudó a Anna a ponerse en pie de nuevo.

Intentó acercarse, pero decidió no hacerlo, básicamente por dos razones. La primera, por que probablemente terminaría con un par de costillas rotas antes de dar siguiera dos pasos y, la segunda, porque no quería estropear ese momento de hermanas.

Anna le había contado - en uno de sus pocos momentos a solas, en el que habían salido a pasear por la pradera - toda la relación que había tenido con su hermana. Desde que eran pequeñas - hacía ya quince años - hasta más o menos el momento actual. Le había contado sus recuerdos, los que habían sidos manipulados por Pabbie. Estos consistían sobretodo en momentos felices que pasaba con Elsa divirtiéndose en la nieve, haciendo a Olaf y jugando juntas. También le explicó como, de repente - de "golpe y porrazo", palabras textuales - su hermana la había dejado de lado. Le explicó los sentimientos encontrados que tuvo ante esa situación, que de repente cerraran las puertas del castillo, echaran a la mayoría del servicio y su hermana se pasara todo el tiempo encerrada en su habitación. Le narró las largos y aburridos días en los que estaba sola, sin nada que hacer ni nadie con quién estar. Ahora lo entendía todo, y lo explicaba con bastante soltura, pero Kristoff no podía ignorar la expresión melancólica de sus ojos, que no reflejaban siquiera una décima parte de cómo se había sentido la pequeña Anna. Le explicó también, algo sobre la muerte de sus padres. Anna no había profundizado demasiado en el tema, y Kristoff no había querido presionarla a que se lo contara. Evidentemente aquél había sido el punto culminante de su adolescencia, el punto del no-retorno. Después de decírselo, vio cómo sus ojos empezaban a tornarse vidriosos y la abrazó fuertemente. Anna lo había abrazado con fuerza, pero no había llorado. Después de eso, ella hizo una sonrisa tímida y Kristoff se la devolvió.

Entonces fue cuándo supo algo. Más bien, como si lo descubriera. Como un viejo cuadro en la pared de tu casa en el que nunca te habías fijado y, en cuanto lo hacías, descubrías algo en él que hacía que no pudieras apartar la mirada.

Esta perdidamente enamorado de Anna.

Hizo que sus pensamientos volvieran al presente. Había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que había perdido de vista a Anna. Ya no estaba delante, allí sólo estaba la reina, que miraba satisfecha a su alrededor.

Sintió un ligero toque en el hombro, y se giró. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar un cuerpo se abalanzó a él y lo besó. Kristoff reconoció el sabor de los labios de Anna, y le devolvió el beso con gusto, estrechándola contra sí. Se separaron un instante y se sonrieron, Anna con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.

- ¡Dejad paso! ¡Dejad paso! - Al darse la vuelta se encontraron ante una escena peculiar. Olaf estaba encima de Sven, sujetándose por los cuernos, mientras el reno se deslizaba patosamente por el hielo. Kristoff observó, asustado, que se acercaban a ellos a una velocidad vertiginosa. Olaf empezó a gritar, abriendo la boca y agitando sus brazos en el aire.

- ¡Cuidado, Anna! - Vociferó Kristoff, a la vez que se empujaba a sí mismo y a Anna. Ella tropezó y Kristoff, incapaz de sostenerla, resbaló. En el último momento reaccionó y consiguió hacer que Anna cayera encima de él, para evitar que se hiciera daño.  
Sven y Olaf habían seguido su trayectoria hasta impactar contra el bordillo de la fuente, que los frenó ipso facto.

- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó Kristoff a Anna, que había cerrado los ojos con fuerza antes de caer. Ella los abrió, insegura, pero se relajó al ver que no había pasado nada. Sonrió.

- Sí. ¿Y tú?

- Perfectamente: soy de cráneo grueso, ya lo sabes -. Contestó, contento de que ninguno se hubiera hecho daño.

Elsa se acercó hacia ellos, no parecía enfadada, pero sí un poco preocupada. Al ver sus expresiones se relajó, y los ayudó a levantarse. Anna tardó unos segundos en ponerse en equilibro y entonces, con ayuda de su hermana, tiró de Kristoff para que se levantara. Después se acercaron a Sven y a Olaf, y se aseguraron de que también habían resultado ilesos.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, siguieron patinando junto con la gente. Anna y Kristoff aprendieron -más o menos- a patinar. Eran torpes y no sabían ir demasiado rápido, pero al menos lograron patinar a una velocidad considerable sin caerse, a pesar de hacerlo sin mucha gracia.  
Quién patinaba mejor era Elsa, que estaba de lleno en su elemento. Ella no llevaba patines, simplemente usaba sus zapatos habituales, hechos de hielo, que deslizaban perfectamente por la superficie. Verla era como admirar una estatua hermosamente tallada: admirabas su perfección y la majestuosidad de su porte, la gracia de sus movimientos y su imperturbable tranquilidad, inalcanzable.

Pasaron minutos, tal vez horas. Entre risas perdieron la noción del tiempo. Poco a poco la gente empezó a abandonar el lugar, algunos para ir a comer a sus casas, otros para echar la siesta del mediodía y otros, para volver al trabajo. Cuando apenas quedaba ya gente, Elsa decidió terminar y volver la plaza a su estado normal.

- Bien, ahora, apartaos un poco -. Advirtió, y con la misma facilidad con la que había hecho aparecer la pista de patinaje, la hizo desaparecer. El hielo se evaporó, con una leve capa de vapor que flotó unos instantes en el aire. El curso de la fuente volvió a la normalidad y se volvió a oír el brotar del agua. La temperatura cambió unos grados, pues el hielo antes había actuado como reflector de la luz solar.  
Después de aquello las últimas personas que se habían quedado suspiraron al ver el hielo desaparecer y se encaminaron hacia sus respectivas casas, o a dónde se fueran. Mientras Elsa se dirigió hacia el palacio, adelantándose a la pareja. Kristoff comprendió que lo había para dejarlos a solas.

- Me ha gustado mucho este rato contigo, me lo he pasado muy bien -. Se apresuró a decir Anna, que no le gustaban los silencios. - Aunque me parece que mañana tendré algunas magulladuras, por las caídas y eso -. Dijo a la vez que se señalaba los brazos y las piernas, dónde se había dado más golpes.

Siguieron hablando, de nada con importancia realmente. Kristoff la miraba sonriendo y ella hablaba. Pero él en realidad no la estaba escuchando del todo, y ella sólo estaba hablando para evitar un silencio incómodo. Kristoff bajó la vista por casualidad, y su mirada fue a parar a la mano de Anna. Una mano pequeña, delicada y fina, digna de una princesa. Siguiendo un impulso, se la cogió. Ella dejó de hablar y miró sus manos, a la vez que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Kristoff.

Y ese silencio no fue nada incómodo.

* * *

**¡Hola corazones descongelados! (**sí, a partir de ahora voy a llamar así a todos los lectores de este fanfic, si no te gusta: te aguantas)

**Me hubiera gustado poder actualizar el fin de semana pasado, pero el capítulo no estaba terminado y no tenía ganas de continuar con la historia. Si me hubiera puesto a escribir con poco entusiasmo, el resultado hubiera sido bastante decepcionante. Pero para compensar eso, he echo este capítulo más largo, pasa de las 2000 palabras, cuando los anteriores rondaban las 1500.**

**Os pido perdón a los que seguís la historia, por que habréis recibido un par de mensajes en los que decía que había actualizado, pero en realidad tuve que resubir la nota de autora y el segundo capítulo para corregir un par de fallos. Hice un cambio importante en la nota de autora, así que os animo a que os paséis por allí y lo veáis por vuestra cuenta.**

**Este capítulo es todo narrado desde el punto de vista de Kristoff y es algo nuevo para mí narrar desde la perspectiva masculina, ¡pero espero poder cogerle el truco!**

**También quiero resaltaros algo. Yo me he enterado hace poco, y tengo la necesidad de compartir mi conocimiento con todo el mundo. ****PRESTA ATENCIÓN:**** ¿Os habéis fijado en la pequeña barra de herramientas que hay justo debajo de la descripción del fic, mientras estáis leyendo algún capítulo? Pulsad la cuarta opción, esa es son unas cuantas barras. Os aparecerá, en el mismo sitio: FULL 1/2 3/4. Dadle al 3/4. La forma del texto cambiará a una forma más cómoda. Si seguís jugando con los botoncitos, descubriréis que puedes cambiar el fondo, la fuente y el tamaño de la letra. **

**Y por último y más importante: Gracias. Gracias a esos diez comentarios, esos seis favoritos y esos diez****_ follows_****. **

**Lizzie kinomoto: **Espero que hayas seguido leyendo y que la continuación te haya gustado, en serio, gracias. Has sido el primer comentario de mi fic :')

**Jules in Neverland: **Me encanta cuando encuentro alguien que se parece a mí en estos lares. Digo que es mi primer fic, pero en realidad no lo es del todo. Tengo uno en Corazón de Melón y algún que otro intento de novela por el ordenador.

**l0v3kizhu: **¡Me halagas! *ruborizándose*

**Wind und Serebro: **No es spoiler, te aseguro que esta historia tendrá muchos giros argumentales ;)

**Taisho Anako:** Realmente te pareces a mí cuando comentas. Siempre comento con caras y emocionadísima. ¡Me encanta que te haya gustado!

**Dianyan:** Espero que te guste el capítulo, justo lo que querías, espero. ;) Y no te creas, a veces necesito presión, si no no tengo ánimos para escribir!

Comentad, añadid a favoritos, seguid la historia... ¡Me alimento de comentarios! Si no he comido no puedo escribir ;)


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4; Elsa**

Se había divertido muchísimo el día anterior con su hermana en su pista de hielo improvisada. Pensó en los largos y duros días en los que había estado encerrada en su habitación, sola y aburrida, pero sobretodo triste. Triste por no poder estar junto a su hermana, sabiendo que ignorándola de aquella manera no hacía más que hacerle daño y, de alguna manera, cada vez que le decía Anna, ¡déjame en paz! sentía una opresión en el pecho y le entraban ganas de llorar. Pensó en todos los momentos que podría haber vivido con Anna, cuántos recuerdos podrían haber construido, la infancia que hubieran podido tener.

Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ahora, a pesar de que tenía mucho trabajo y una gran responsabilidad sobre los hombros, ya no sentía esa opresión en el pecho, ese miedo que la carcomía cada día y cada noche. Ahora, por fin, podía decir que era feliz.

Pero ahora había otra cuestión que la dejaba pensando por las noches. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Anna, que era justo a mitad de verano. Hacía años que no celebraban su cumpleaños, y sabía que Anna estaría ansiosa por celebrar este. Probablemente, pensó Elsa, querrá una fiesta de cumpleaños. A ella le encantan esas cosas: música, bailes, gente, pastel de chocolate... No sería difícil organizar todo aquello, pero llevaría tiempo. Se tendría que decorar todo el salón de baile, preparar todo el menú, contratar a los músicos, invitar a reinos vecinos...

Y Elsa todavía no sabía que regalarle. Se le habían ocurrido algunas ideas, pero las había desechado todas. ¿Vestidos? A Anna le gustan, pero es algo demasiado superfluo como para regalárselo en su cumpleaños. ¿Chocolate? ¿Qué le podía regalar que no se hubiera comido ya? Había otra cosa que se le había ocurrido hacer, algo que sólo ella misma era capaz de crear. Una estatua de hielo. Sin embargo, Elsa no acababa de aclararse de qué hacerla. Podría ser una estatua de Anna, pero tan sólo la idea ya hacía que a Elsa se le erizara el vello. No quería recordar aquellos momentos en los que creía que su hermana había muerto.

Cómo de momento no tenía ideas mejores había empezado a trabajar en en una especie de estatua de hielo. Sin embargo, la hiciera como la hiciera, le parecía demasiado frívola. Anna era como la luz del sol de mediodía, como la brisa veraniega en alta mar... Aquél hielo no encajaba con ella.

En aquel momento Elsa se encontraba en su habitación. Estaba recostada en la cama observando absorta la lámpara de araña que colgaba justo sobre su cabeza desde el techo, pensando. Estaba empezando el ocaso, y la habitación estaba empezando a quedar a oscuras. Por ello, se vio obligada a levantarse y encender algunas velas. Al hacerlo la luz de la llama iluminó la estancia. El color anaranjado del fuego se reflejó en el hielo.

Elsa pensó durante un momento. Junto a la vela había una pequeña flor de hielo que ella misma había hecho. En ella se reflejaba el resplandor de la vela, dándole color. La flor multiplicaba la luz y la repartía entre sus pétalos, creando una preciosa obra de arte.

Inmediatamente Elsa se dio la vuelta y se volvió de cara a lo que había sido su intento de estatua. No podría utilizar fuego en ella, puesto que el hielo se derretiría, pero aquél descubrimiento le había dado una idea. Buscó por su habitación algo que pudiera utilizar. Sobre la mesita de noche encontró algunas gemas de colores que recogió.

Con un movimiento de mano deshizo su anterior obra y empezó una nueva. Empezó haciendo una estatua de su hermana, y en el centró colocó estratégicamente algunas de las piedras preciosas que había encontrado. Puso algunas esmeraldas entre los pliegues del vestido de su hermana, de manera que las curvas reflejaran el color verde, como espejos. Puso un par de aguamarinas en las cavidades de los ojos y rubíes en los labios y en las mejillas, de manera que pareciera sonrojada.

Trabajó toda la noche en la escultura de hielo, casi con diversión. Dejó de notar el cansancio debido al entusiasmo. Las horas pasaban, pero Elsa no las sintió pasar hasta que el sol del alba empezó a asomar por el horizonte. Entonces ya casi había terminado.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron la estatua Elsa la contempló con orgullo y fascinación. Era una escultura de hielo que representaba a Elsa y a Anna, juntas y riendo. La luz se colaba entre las capas de hielo y llegaba hasta dónde se encontraban las gemas y reflejaban su color. El vestido de Anna era de color verde y azul, gracias a la esmeralda y el zafiro y su pelo conseguía color gracias al naranja del ámbar. La estatua que la representaba a ella misma estaba decorada con diamantes y perlas, y el resto lo completaba el hielo. Las dos estatuas juntas mostraban un gran contraste: la de Anna, llena de color, y la estatua de Elsa, del color del hielo.

Revisó la estatua un par de veces, la rodeó para verla desde todos los ángulos e hizo un par de ajustes. Volvió a contemplar su obra, satisfecha. Realmente era una escultura preciosa, y sabía que a Anna le encantaría. Se imaginó las distintas reacciones que ella podría tener, y se sonrió a sí misma, satisfecha.

No había ningún problema con que la escultura se derritiera, ya que Elsa había usado su magia para hacerla más resistente al calor. Además, en caso extremo, siempre podía regenerarlo o hacerle su propia nube, aunque fuera un poco incómodo tener una nube nevando todo el tiempo dentro del castillo.

Ahora que por fin había terminado las horas sin dormir de esa noche le pasaban factura. Empezó con un bostezo y minutos después podría haberse dormido despierta. Se dijo a sí misma que pasar la noche en vela - por muy buena que fuera la razón - había sido una irresponsabilidad. Si se tumbaba ahora dormiría hasta el mediodía, y no podía permitirse perder toda una mañana de trabajo. Pero estaba tan cansada...

Volvió a bostezar. Estuvo tentada a tumbarse ahora en la cama, pero no podía. Tenía que estar despierta, por que una vez dormida le costaría demasiado despertarse después. Decidió que la mejor manera de mantenerse despierta era mantenerse ocupada.

Salió de su habitación a la vez que reprimía un bostezo. La mayoría del castillo estaba todavía a oscuras, puesto que las cortinas de las ventanas todavía no habían sido corridas y el servicio todavía no había empezado a encender velas. Elsa se acercó a la ventana que tenía más cerca y recogió las cortinas de terciopelo. Como un acto mecánico, empezó a hacer lo propio con el resto de ventanas, deteniéndose en cada una a acariciar la fina tela escarlata.

- Perdone, mi señora, pero no es necesario que haga eso -. Elsa no había oído a la sirvienta llegar. Era una mujer algo mayor, delgada, de rostro afilado y con el pelo recogido en un perfecto moño. Elsa le respondió con cortesía.

- Puedes llamarme Elsa, simplemente -. Dijo, antes que nada. Siempre había aborrecido que la trataran de usted. - Y no te preocupes. Ayudar no me cuesta nada -. Dijo condimentándolo con una sonrisa.

La sirvienta, que según como indicaba su placa se llamaba Mildred, asintió y sonrió levemente. - Así lo haré, reina Elsa -. No añadió nada más. Elsa hizo un leve asentimiento y se marchó.

Después de que buhieran abierto definitivamente las puertas del castillo, aumentaron el personal. Contrataron nuevos sirvientes, cocineros, mozos de cuadra... Había tantos empleados nuevos que Elsa todavía no había podido aprenderse todos sus nombres. Aún y así, estaba contenta por el hecho de que hubiera más gente habitando el castillo. Sólo con su presencia hacían del lugar un sitio más acogedor.

Elsa se encaminó hacia su despacho. Afortunadamente aquél día no había reunión con el Consejo, así que tenía tiempo para ocuparse de sus asuntos. En cuanto llegó, se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a pensar. Tenía un montón de trabajo para preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermana. Decidió empezar con lo más fácil, puesto que no se veía en condiciones de escribir invitaciones. Con el sueño que tenía, era bastante probable que escribiera una estupidez sin darse cuenta. Así pues, empezó redactando el inventario que iban a necesitar.

Sin embargo, el sueño estaba empezando a ganar la batalla. Sin darse cuenta bostezó de nuevo, y cada vez sentía los párpados más pesados, que ella intentaba mantener abiertos. Intentó sujetar con más fuerza la pluma y continuar escribiendo, pero fue incapaz. Recostó la cabeza en la mesa y cerró los ojos.

Segundos después ya estaba dormida.

* * *

**¡Bien, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! Sí, se acerca el cumpleaños de Anna y, os aseguro, ¡ocurrirán muchas cosas! Pero no voy a decir qué. Tendréis que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo.**

**¡Ya sabéis, comentad, añadid a favoritos y seguid la historia!**

_28/1/14_ (Sí, a partir de ahora pondré fecha. Así sabréis cuándo publico)


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5; Kristoff**

Era la segunda vez que Kristoff dormía en el castillo, y seguía sintiéndose como un intruso. No sólo cuando estaba en la cama - demasiado blanda y confortable para su gusto - si no en cualquier sitio. Estaba acostumbrado a pasar la noche en viejos establos, o a la intemperie cuando dormía con los trolls. Echaba de menos el sonido de la respiración de Sven a su lado, la paja metiéndose entre la ropa y el frío arrebujándose a su alrededor.

Era temprano, hacía poco había amanecido. Convencido de no poder dormir más se levantó de la cama. El sol iluminaba escasamente la estancia, pero lo suficiente como para que Kritoff no tuviera que tantear por el suelo en busca de su ropa. Rápidamente se vistió y salió de la habitación. Una vez fuera, tuvo el instinto de ir a buscar a Sven y marcharse a las montañas, pero se recordó a sí mismo que aquél día no tenía que trabajar.

Pensó en ir a buscar a Anna, pero era demasiado temprano como para que ella estuviera despierta. Así que decidió pasearse por el castillo.

Este tenia tantos pasillos, habitaciones y, en general, era tan grande que a Kristoff todavía le costaba encontrar la salida. Mientras andaba por los corredores fue fijándose en cada detalle que veía, intentando memorizarlo para poder volver por dónde había venido en caso de que se perdiera.

Atravesó todo tipo de estancias: habitaciones de invitados tan grandes que una familia entera podría haberlas habitado, extraños salones con las paredes recubiertas de cuadros y retratos de gente que no reconocía, salas con docenas de puertas cerradas... Cada vez que entraba en un habitación diferente, se le olvidaba el camino que había seguido para llegar, cosa que hacía que se preguntara si no se había perdido.

Después de lo que a él le parecieron horas - aunque probablemente no habían sido más que unos minutos - de vagar por los pasillos, llegó a un pasillo que sí reconoció. Era un pasillo que no se diferenciaba mucho de los demás: era largo, con una alfombra roja en el suelo y cortinas de terciopelo del mismo color en las ventanas y muchas puertas en el lado derecho. Sin embargo, Kristoff ya había estado allí antes. En ese pasillo estaba la habitación de Anna, puesto que ella misma lo había guiado hasta allí.

Aliviado por saber que no estaba perdido, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de Anna. Dudó sobre si debía llamar a la puerta, pero entonces se acordó de que estaría dormida, y no quería despertarla. Sin embargo, tenía ganas de verla, y la curiosidad le hizo girar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla. A diferencia del resto del castillo, su habitación estaba casi a oscuras. Las cortinas estaban corridas e impedían el paso de la luz a la habitación.

Avanzó despacio, procurando no hacer ruido al andar. Sin querer, pisó algo. Al hacerlo se oyó un leve crujido, pero para Kristoff el ruido no tenía que envidiar en absoluto a una tormenta con truenos. Aguantó la respiración, temiendo que el sonido hubiera despertado a la chica durmiente, pero se alegró al comprobar que seguí dormida, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

En ese momento pensó dos veces. "¿Es buena idea estar aquí?" Realmente no sabía que contestarse. Pero ya había entrado. Lo más sigilosamente posible (al menos para un tipo tan corpulento como él) se acercó a la cama. Anna estaba tumbada de lado, lo sabía por la silueta oscura que definían las sombras. Se fijó en algo y es que llevaba el pelo suelto, en lugar de recogido en dos trenzas.

Lo tenia un poco enredado, pero a Kristoff le pareció precioso. Se preguntó a qué olería. A chocolate, canela, a flores de azahar. Un pequeño mechón de pelo reposaba sobre los párpados cerrados de la joven. Se lo apartó delicadamente, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja. Sintió como Anna se movía levemente. Temió haberla despertado, pero al parecer era necesario algo más fuerte que eso para sacarla de su sueño.  
Suspiró. Él no,ella. Se preguntó qué estaría soñando. A juzgar por su expresión relajada, seguramente sería algo bonito. Sonrió. Se levantó de la silla, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y se acercó a la ventana. Apartó ligeramente la cortina y miró. El cielo estaba despejado y de un radiante azul. El sol brillaba. En general, un perfecto día de verano. Tuvo ganas de que Anna se despertara, por el simple echo de poder ver sus ojos azules y oír su cantarina voz.

- Mmmm... -. Se oyó, acompañado por el rumor de las sábanas al moverse.

- ¿Anna? -

- Mmm... Sí, ¿qué...? -. Se estaba desperezando. Se rascaba los ojos y arqueaba la espalda. Abrió los ojos, revisó la habitación con la mirada y vio a Kristoff.- ¡Kristoff! ¿Qué haces...? Quiero decir, yo... Em. ¿Hola?

- Buenos días. - Contestó él, aún sin estar muy seguro de qué decir. - Yo... Siento haber entrado así en tu habitación. Así, quiero decir, mientras dormías y...

- No... No pasa nada. Espera un momento a que me vista y enseguida salgo -. Kristoff tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que quería decirle.

-Oh, si claro. Yo... Sí, mejor me voy -. Dijo mientras salía de la habitación. No podía sentirse más avergonzado.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la habitación cerró la puerta y esperó de pie junto a esta. Se sentía estúpido. Sintió calor en las mejillas, y supo que se había enrojecido. Tan sólo deseó que Anna no lo hubiera notado. Esperó unos silenciosos minutos más, hasta que al fin la chica salió por la puerta con una radiante sonrisa y una expresión casi de sorpresa, como si no hubiera esperado que estuviera allí.

Kristoff quiso decir algo, como "Buenos días", pero sabía que era estúpido. Así que simplemente sonrió y se quedó callado, esperando a que fuera ella quien hablara primero.

- ¡Hola! -. Dijo ella, acompañando la saludación con un ligero beso y devolviéndole la sonrisa. Le cogió la mano - que era diminuta en comparación con la de él - e hizo que entrelazaran los dedos.

- ¿Sabes? Hoy hace un día precioso -. Genial. No quería decir cosas estúpidas y lo único de lo que se le ocurría hablar era sobre el tiempo. Se apresuró en pensar algo más que decir. - Podríamos...

- ¡Hacer un picnic! - Respondió Anna, pletórica. Ella sola empezó a hablar. - Podríamos pedirle a ¡Gerda que nos prepare comida, y podemos traer chocolate! Y si quieren, también podrían venir Olaf y Sven, tal vez Elsa, si no tiene mucho trabajo... ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece perfecto.

Un rato después, Kristoff, Anna, Olaf y Sven estaban celebrando un picnic al aire libre. Habían ido a buscar a Elsa, pero cuando la vieron durmiendo en su despacho decidieron dejar que descansara.

Anna había ido a la cocina, dónde Gerda le había dado una cesta repleta de comida: tostadas con mermelada, taquitos de queso de cabra, pastelillos de limón, bocadillos de embutido y montones de delicias más. Además, les había facilitado una manta que después usaron para sentarse encima.

- Eh, Olaf, no te acerques tanto, ¡me está nevando encima! -. Olaf estaba sentado junto a Anna, y su nube personal también la cubría, haciendo que se le llenara el cabello de pequeños copos de nieve. El muñeco de nieve, en lugar de apartarse, se acercó más a ella y la rodeó con sus diminutos brazos. Kristoff vio como ella tenía un escalofrío y, acto seguido, intentó zafarse del congelado abrazo.

Estuvieron un rato más peleándose, riendo y bromeando, mientras el joven vendedor de hielo los observaba. Él sólo se había comido la mitad del contenido de la cesta, pero se acordó de guardar el chocolate para Anna. Ahora Olaf estaba jugando con Sven, quién fingía comerse su nariz. También se habían acordado de pedirle a Gerda que les trajera zanahorias para el reno (a pesar de que Kristoff también había comido bastantes).

- ¿Sabes qué? - Comentó Anna, que había vuelto a sentarse sobre la manta. Lo dijo mientras se quitaba unos copos de nieve de la trenza. - Dentro de poco es mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Tu cumpleaños? - No pudo evitar la sorpresa. - Cumplirás... Espera, que lo sé, ¿eh? - Comentó. La chica sonreía, esperando la respuesta. - Me parece que son... Diecio... No, no, eran diecinueve, ¿verdad?

- Sí, ¡lo has adivinado! - Sonrió y aplaudió. Se acercó a él y lo besó. Cuando volvió a su sitio cogió un poco de chocolate de la cesta. - Mmm, que bien huele...

- Entonces... ¿qué quieres que te regale?

- Nada. - Kristoff la miró, interrogante. - Enserio, no quiero nada.

- ¿De veras?

- De veras de veras. Si me regalas algo, me enfadaré.  
Kristoff negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Anna tomó eso como una victoria, y sonrió a la vez que mordía la tableta, orgullosa.

- Bueno, sí que hay algo que puedes regalarme. - No dejó que respondiera y lo besó. Un beso largo, intenso, de aquellos que te dejaban los labios morados y los pulmones vacíos.

- Eh, tortolitos, ¡yo también quiero chocolate! -. Aquél había sido Olaf. Pero llegaba demasiado tarde, porque ya no quedaba nada.

* * *

**¡Bien! Exactamente una semana después de haberos traído el capítulo anterior os traigo el siguiente. ¿No os quejaréis, no?**

**Espero poder seguir escribiendo un poco más, si vosotros me lo permitís.**

**¡Un beso!**

04/02/2014


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6; Olaf **

Olaf estaba estaba en el puente que llevaba al castillo. No se dirigía a ningún lugar en concreto, estaba parado, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, observando a la gente pasar. Iba saludando de vez en cuando con un alegre "¡Hola!", agitando el brazo efusivamente.  
Era el cumpleaños de Anna, y estaban llegando un montón de personas como invitados a la fiesta en honor a su décimo noveno aniversario. Había gente de todas partes, que al verlo tenían distintas reacciones. Algunos se sorprendían, otros lo admiraban maravillados, otros sentían curiosidad por la nube que estaba sobre su cabeza, y hasta a algunos - sobretodo mujeres - les daba miedo. Pero con unas cuantas palabras se arreglaba.

- ¡Me llamo Olaf y me gustan los abrazos calentitos! -. Decía siempre, y todos sonreían.  
Sin embargo, y a pesar de que el pequeño muñeco de nieve no se daba cuenta, todos lo trataban igual, con una mezcla de o-que-cosa-más-adorable-eres, y como si fuera parte del mobiliario. Sólo hubo una persona entre todos aquellos desconocidos que habló con él, que le dirigió la palabra como si hablara con una persona normal.

- Tu debes de ser Olaf, ¿me equivoco? - Le preguntó el hombre. Era joven, alto, apuesto e iba bien vestido. Su indumentaria era distinta a la que solían usar los norteños, de colores vivaces y con varias capas. Vestía elegantemente un traje negro con ribetes dorados y botones de oro. Era de piel dorada, que desentonaba bastante entre la pálida nobleza que asistía a la fiesta. Algo que también desentonaba bastante en él eran sus ojos, de un color verde muy intenso y con un destello de inteligencia que Olaf no vio.

- ¡El mismo! -. Contestó el risueño muñeco de nieve, feliz por poder entablar conversación con alguien. -¿Y tú eres...?

- Alastair, de Lishdastar -. Contestó con rapidez. Hablaba con algo de acento, pronunciando mucho las eses y evitando las erres. Aún y así, hablaba el idioma con fluidez. - Tu conoces bien a la reina y a la princesa, ¿no es así?

- Oh, sí, ¡Anna y Elsa son amigas mías! -. Dijo a la vez que saludaba a más personas con un gesto. - ¡Fue la misma Elsa quien me hizo! ¡Y Anna es muy divertida! - El muñeco de nieve hablaba todo el tiempo con exclamaciones, sin dejar de mostrar una enorme sonrisa en el expresivo rostro. Alastair sonrió y asintió.

- ¿Qué más me puedes contar de Elsa? -. Preguntó el joven.

- ¡Es fantástica! Me encanta cuando hace esa cosa con las manos... -. Dijo, a la vez que imitaba a Elsa, moviendo los ramificados brazos. Intentaba ser elegante, pero pareció torpe y ridículo. - Y entonces... ¡PUM! Todo lleno de hielo.- Alastair asintió, interesado. - Y además, ¡es muy guapa, muy inteligente y una estupenda reina! -. Concluyó con otra gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, Olaf. -Se despidió mientras se levantaba. - Espero que volvamos a vernos.

- ¡De nada! - Contestó él, a pesar de que no sabía bien por qué el príncipe le agradecía. Dejó de pensar en ello cuando apareció más gente, a la que saludó.

* * *

**¿Un episodio demasiado corto? Lo sé, y lo siento. Pero quería hacer un episodio de Olaf e introducir a un personaje que pronto se convertirá en muy recurrente. Además, pienso que no hay mejor manera para caracterizar a un personaje que haciendo que cada uno de sus capítulos tenga algo distinto.**

**Espero que os haya gustado mucho, que comentéis y me sigáis apoyando como lo hacéis ahora. **

_12/02/2014_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7; Anna**

- Elsa, este vestido es precioso -. Anna no cabía en sí de admiración. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido, rojo escarlata, de seda. Era completamente distinto a cualquier otra prenda que hubiera tenido antes, elegante y refinado, a la vez que coqueto y atrevido. - De verdad, es demasiado. - No podía dejar de dar vueltas en frente del espejo, que reflejaba a una preciosa muchacha vestida de gala. - Gracias. Mil millones de gracias, en serio. - Quería saltar, correr, gritar... Pero no se atrevía, temiendo poder arrugar el vestido. No sabía si podía sentarse siquiera.

- A mí no tienes que darme las gracias, lo ha hecho la hija de Gerda, que es costurera. - Elsa, en una pequeña charla con la cocinera, se había enterado de la profesión de su hija y había decidido que su hermana necesitaba un vestido nuevo.

- Pues mil millones de gracias, hija de Gerda.- Dijo ella, mirando al techo, como si la costurera pudiera oírla. - Esto no parece hecho por un ser humano, es demasiado perfecto. - No dejaba de halagar el vestido, del cual ya se había enamorado. - ¡Quiero que esa chica trabaje aquí!

- Yo también lo había pensado. Un talento así no es algo que deba desaprovecharse. - Contestó la hermana mayor, sonriendo. Hizo nota mental de hablar con la cocinera más tarde y decidió cambiar de tema. - Bueno, ¿estás emocionada por tu cumpleaños?

- ¿Emocionada? ¡Es poco! -. Esta vez había dejado de mirarse al espejo. - Me parece que es el primer cumpleaños que celebramos juntas en, como mínimo, ¡diez años! - Saltándose las precauciones por mantener el vestido intacto y sin arrugas, abrazó a su hermana. Notó que tenía la piel fría (¿o era el vestido? Tal vez las dos cosas), pero no se aparto. Ella le devolvió el abrazo.

- Sabes dónde es la fiesta, ¿verdad? - Elsa, en un primer momento, había querido mantener la celebración en secreto, pero no había podido resistir la tentación de contárselo a su hermana pequeña. Su reacción había merecido la pena.

- ¿Cómo que si sé dónde es la fiesta? ¿No vienes conmigo? - Anna pensaba que irían juntas.

- No puedo, Anna. Tengo mucho trabajo que terminar y... -. Pensó unos instantes buscando alguna excusa para no tener que asistir o, al menos, ir después. No le gustaba que la gente se fijara en ella, y no quería que la gente se centrara en ella cuando la fiesta se celebraba en honor a su hermana. Además, y eso era algo que nunca habría admitido en voz alta, le tenía un poco de miedo a las fiestas.

- Ah, no -. Contestó su hermana, pícara. Con ese tono lo decía todo: no dejaría que Elsa se perdiera un segundo de su fiesta de cumpleaños. - Tú me vas a acompañar, ¡ni loca dejo que te quedes aquí rodeada de papeles!

Elsa sonrió ante la expresión de su hermana, quién era capaz de llevarla a rastras si se lo proponía. Decidió sucumbir. - Vale, iré. En realidad, no tengo tanto trabajo. - Admitió.

La hermana pequeña la agarró por el brazo y se la llevó consigo, como si quisiera impedir que se echara atrás en el último momento. Juntas llegaron y se detuvieron delante de la gran puerta de madera que las separaba de la fiesta.

- Elsa, de verdad, gracias por todo. No sólo por el vestido. - Empezó Anna, quien parecía dispuesta a soltar un discurso de agradecimiento. Sin embargo, se agotaba el tiempo para llegar "elegantemente tarde", y Elsa tenía algo que decirle.

- Ya lo sé, Anna, me has dado las gracias como un millón de veces. - Suspiró un momento, ordenando las palabras en la cabeza antes de decirlas. - Eh, bien, Anna... Verás, entre los invitados hay bastantes hombres que, probablemente, intentarán cortejarte. Muchos tienen la esperanza de casarse contigo, así que te invitarán a bailar y demás. Tan solo te recomiendo que seas... amable. Simplemente sé tú misma, ¿entendido? - Volvió a coger aire. - Y con Kristoff... No digo que no puedas bailar con él, ni nada de eso... Simplemente, que no se note que hay nada entre vosotros, ¿sí? - Intentó explicarse.- A veces los aristócratas se toman estas cosas muy mal.

Anna se quedó perpleja unos instantes. Absorbió rápidamente la información y asintió levemente. Volvió a sonreír. - Vamos entonces, ¿no? - Sin dejar que su hermana respondiera, abrió la puerta de par en par.

Sonrió aún más cuándo vio el salón. Estaba hermosamente decorado - los sirvientes habían hecho un gran trabajo - y repleto de gente. No reconoció a nadie a primera vista, pero supuso que ya se presentaría con todo el mundo.

Entró, con Elsa detrás, saludando a todo el mundo. Los hombres hacían elegantes reverencias y la felicitaban por su aniversario, y las damas le sonreían cortesmente. La fiesta se dio por empezada con su llegada y la música empezó a sonar. Como por arte de magia todo el mundo encontró pareja y los invitados empezaron a bailar.

Se dio la vuelta, buscando a su hermana, pero ella ya había desaparecido. Sabía que no se había ido, pero la inquietaba no saber dónde se encontraba. Se sentía más segura cuándo estaban juntas. Quiso disponerse a buscarla, pero se dio cuenta de que era imposible desplazarse entre toda la gente bailando. Consiguió avanzar unos pasos hacia adelante, escabulléndose por un hueco. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer más porque alguien se cruzó en su camino.

- Princesa Anna -. Dijo, a la vez que hacia una reverencia. Era un muchacho alto, de mirada divertida y con una melena oscura recogida en una coleta. Por el traje y las apariencias, Anna dedujo que sería algún heredero del este, tal vez el hijo de un conde o un duque adinerado. Anna sonrió cortesmente y respondió.

- La misma. ¿Con quién tengo el honor de hablar? - Sabía aquellas frases de memoria. Estaban en el libro de "Las correctas formas y modales" que tantas veces la habían obligado a leer de pequeña.

- El honor es todo mío. - Por alguna razón, ya fuera por la forma en que lo dijo, o en el gesto desairado que hizo, Anna descubrió que no lo decía en serio, casi podría haber sido una ironía. - Soy Karster, de la Península del Fin. - Prosiguió, orgulloso. - Pero mis amigos me llaman Kari.  
A Anna le dieron ganas de dejar de hablar con aquel chico tan petulante pero, recordando el consejo de su hermana, decidió sonreír y asentir a lo que fuera que le estuviese explicando. El chico la invitó a bailar y ella aceptó, sólo por cortesía. En cuanto terminó el baile, la princesa se despidió fugazmente y se fue, esta vez tan solo buscando distancia entre el joven arrogante y ella.

Otra vez volvió a tropezarse con alguien, esta vez un hombre algo mayor que ella, de hombros anchos y barba de varios días. Sin embargo tenía una sonrisa afable y el "feliz cumpleaños" que le dijo le pareció bastante sincero, así que decidió que sí podía gastar algo de tiempo en él. Éste no la invitó a bailar, pero le hizo prometer que le guardaría un vals más adelante.

Anna se dio cuenta de que todavía no había visto a Kristoff. De hecho, no se habían visto en todo el día, y decidió buscarlo. A pesar de que el chico era bastante alto, no lo encontró entre toda la gente. Intentó hacerse paso entre la gente sin parecer grosera, contestando a los comentarios y sonriendo a todo el mundo.

- ¡Princesa Anna! Feliz aniversario. - Dijo un joven que acababa de cruzarse con ella. Intentó deshacerse de él con una sonrisa, pero al parecer quería conversación. - Esta es realmente una fiesta estupenda, ¿no crees? -. No era un comentario muy ingenioso, pero si no había ningún tema del que hablar, siempre se podía hablar del ambiente.

- Eh... Sí, claro que lo es. Mi hermana se ha encargado de que sea perfecta. - Al parecer al chico le animó el hecho de que le contestara. La princesa vio en su rostro algo parecido a una expresión de triunfo.

- Vaya, ¡qué modales los míos! Mi nombre es Dakid, del reino de Campoestrella... - Al parecer, estaba dispuesto a nombrarle todos sus cargos nobiliarios, así que tuvo que pensar deprisa.

- Encantada de conocerte -. Lo interrumpió con una sonrisa. El joven parecía algo turbado, pero un segundo después le devolvió el gesto.

- ¿Te apetecería bailar? - Dijo, a la vez que abría los brazos, ofreciéndose. Una cosa era evadir una conversación que todavía no había empezado y, otra muy diferente, era negarse rotundamente a un baile. A pesar de que Anna no tenía tiempo, decidió que con un baile no perdería nada, y así después podría librarse de aquel individuo.

- Por supuesto, me encantaría. - Entonces, como si Dakid lo hubiera estado esperando, se acercó a ella. Puso una mano junto a la suya y, la otra, sobra la cintura de ella y empezaron a bailar. Anna no era una bailarina estupenda, pero se defendía. El chico parecía tener bastante coordinación y la princesa lo agradeció. Era demasiado temprano para que le pisaran los zapatos.

La mayoría de los invitados bailaban al son de la música, y no fue difícil acompasarse con ellos. Mientras bailaban, Dakid empezó a hablar, pero la joven no le prestaba atención. Asentía débilmente cuando parecía oír alguna pregunta y sonreía cuando debía. Sus pensamientos estaban vagando por la sala, pensando en su hermana y su novio. No había visto a Elsa: no estaba junto al trono como había hecho en la fiesta de su coronación, tampoco estaba junto al banquete y desde dónde se encontraba Anna tampoco la veía. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Kristoff.

Él, seguramente, no bailaría con ninguna otra chica; no era el tipo de chico que baila en las fiestas. La chica dedujo que si no estaba comiendo, probablemente la estaría buscando. Eso la hizo sentir mal, puesto que ella estaba bailando, tan campante, mientras él estaba solo.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que la hizo volver a la realidad. No sabía si había sido un descuido o, realmente, una grosería, pero la mano del joven con quien bailaba se había desplazado desde su cintura hasta prácticamente el trasero. Anna respiró profundamente un momento y pensó qué hacer.

- Ha sido un baile increíble - dijo, a la vez que se apartaba y dejaba de bailar. La canción no había terminado, pero con esas palabras él no podría replicar. - Gracias.

Se dio la vuelta e intentó apartarse lo máximo posible del chico con el que acababa de bailar. Decidió que lo mejor sería apartarse de la pista de baile, dónde se congregaba más gente. Se apartó un poco y consiguió llegar hasta la parte lateral de la sala, dónde estaban dispuestas dos mesas enormes con mantel y un montón de comida. Al acercarse notó el agradable aroma del chocolate, y la boca se le hizo agua.

Guiándose por el olfato llegó junto a una inmensa fuente de chocolate fundido. Olía increíblemente bien, y Anna tuvo que reprimir el impulso de hundir la cabeza dentro. Sin embargo lo que le sorprendió de verdad no fue la comida, si no quién estaba junto a ella.

- ¡Kristoff! - Él la había visto llegar, y ya la esperaba. - ¡No sabes lo que he tenido que pasar para encontrarte! Todo el mundo se me acercaba para hablarme, y no me dejaban en paz. ¡Casi he tenido que apartarlos para poder venir!

El joven sonrió ante la expresión de ella, que parecía preocupada. Le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y se acercó a ella, en un amago de besarla. Sin embargo, recordando lo que le había dicho su hermana antes, se partó ligeramente. Kristoff parecía turbado ante la evasiva de Anna.

Anna se aseguró de que nadie los oía cuando habló. - Ahora mismo no sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte. Pero no puedo. - Buscó las palabras en su mente, intentando recordar exactamente qué le había dicho Elsa. - En esta fiesta hay muchos chicos que... Digamos, están interesados en mí. Tiene que parecer que estoy disponible.

El joven frunció el ceño, pensando. Sin embargo, unos segundos después pareció entenderlo y abrió la boca para hablar. Pero no llegó a decir nada.

- Princesa Anna. - Era un joven que se le había acercado por detrás. Como todos, quería bailar con ella. Tuvo que decir que sí, a pesar de que no le apetecía. Quería estar con Kristoff y comer el chocolate del banquete, que aún no había probado. Mientras se alejaba, del brazo del muchacho, se giró para ver al rubio.

No parecía demasiado contento. Anna hizo un gesto de disculpa, pero él sólo alejó la mirada. El muchacho con quien iba a bailar le habló. Forzó una sonrisa y empezó a bailar.

* * *

**Queridos Corazones Descongeladitos :)**

**Despés del mini-capítulo de hace dos semanas, os traigo (!por fin¡) el esperado episodio de la fiesta de cumpleaños. Probablemente os preguntéis; "****_Un momento... ¿y el misterioso Alastair del episodio anterior?_****" ¡Ajá! Una semana más vais a tener que esperar ;)**

**Como siempre, gracias por el apoyo, tanto a los usuarios que comentan como a los lectores fantasmas (sí, sé que estáis ahí) por seguir esta historia y creer en mí.**

_1/03/2014_


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8; Elsa **

Elsa había conseguido escabullirse del epicentro de la fiesta. No se había ido - le había prometido a su hermana que se quedaría - pero sí se había apartado. Al principio no había sabido hacia dónde dirigirse: evidentemente, no podía ir a la pista de baile; tampoco cerca del bufete, puesto que allí era dónde se concentraba la gente que quería hablar y ella, sinceramente, no era muy sociable; pero tampoco podía ir a la tarima en la que estaba el trono, demasiado a la vista.

Así que se había dedicado a "esconderse" detrás de las columnas que había en los laterales de la sala. Estaba sola, nadie la había visto irse, de manera que estaba garantizado que nadie se acercara a entablar conversación con ella. Aún y así, la razón por la que permanecía apartada era para poder verlo zona alejada le ofrecía una buena perspectiva de toda la estancia, y así podía asegurarse de que todo marchaba bien. Si faltaba ponche en la mesa de las bebidas, avisaba a un sirviente para que lo rellenara. Pero era tan sencillo cuando vio que entre su hermana y Kristoff había problemas.

No era tan fácil como chasquear los dedos. Aún y así, no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo: su hermana era suficientemente mayor como para hacerle frente a sus propios problemas. Así que tuvo que dejarlo estar y obligarse a pensar en otra cosa. Sin embargo, su rato a solas consigo misma se vio interrumpido.

- Supuse que estarías aquí. - Una voz con algo de acento apareció de repente. Elsa no lo había visto llegar y se sobresaltó al oírlo. Se extrañó ante la familiaridad con la que se dirigía a ella, a diferencia de la mayoría de gente, que se refería a ella como "Alteza", "Majestad" y semejantes. Antes de que pudiera contestar, continuó. - A mi tampoco me gustan los sitios tan abarrotados.

La joven reina no pudo sino sentirse confundida. Aquél joven parecía saber demasiado sobre ella para ser un desconocido. - Perdón, pero... ¿Eres...?

Al decirlo Elsa lo miró y se encontró con un joven, más o menos de su edad, algo más alto que ella y de piel aceitunada. Sin embargo, no pudo apartar la vista de sus ojos. Presentaban un color verde tan intenso que casi parecía ficticio, de gran profundidad. Le pareció que aquellos eran unos ojos que habían visto mucho.

- Siento mis modales - dijo, con una parte de disculpa. - Mi nombre es Alastair, del reino de Lishdastar. - Elsa buscó mentalmente el reino, pero no consiguió situarlo en el mapa. Debía de estar bastante lejos para que ni siquiera ella supiera dónde estaba. -

Si no te gustan las fiestas, ¿por qué estás aquí? - El trato familiar al parecer era contagioso, por que inconscientemente ella también se dirigió a él de manera informal.

- Por curiosidad. - La joven reina no entendió qué quería decir, pero dejó que continuara.- Las noticias vuelan, ¿sabes? Alguien habla por allá, el otro escucha, se lo cuenta al de el lado... Vuelan, se propagan. Y antes de que te des cuenta, han dado la vuelta al mundo. - Había bajado la voz, enigmático. - Al principio no lo creí. Pensé que viniendo de tan lejos, debía ser una exageración. Ya sabes, como el juego del teléfono. Pero los rumores cada vez se hicieron más fuertes, hasta que me vi obligado a creerlos. Así que he venido. Tenía que comprobarlo.

- ¿Qué? - Elsa había perdido completamente el hilo de la conversación.

- He oído hablar mucho de ti, Elsa. - Empezó. - Al principio estaba reacio a creerlo, pero a medida que me iba acercando, los rumores tomaban forma. Y aquí estoy. Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos. - La joven habría sido incapaz de, en ese momento, descifrar la expresión del joven. Sus palabras sonaban ligeras, con tono irónico. Sin embargo, su rostro lo contradecía; parecía que hablaba en serio. Pero, por otra parte, estaban sus ojos, verdes como el jade, que expresaban ilusión, curiosidad y... desesperación.

Sería estúpido preguntar qué era lo que quería ver.- ¿Para qué quieres verlo? - Preguntó, contrariada. Inesperadamente, sonó más brusca de lo hubiera querido.

- ¿Por qué quiero verlo? - El chico sonrió, una media sonrisa que no supo interpretar. - Por que quiero... Necesito saber si es verdad. Que no soy el único.

La última frase fue la que más desconcertó a Elsa. Para ella el tiempo se detuvo mientras intentaba asimilar la información. A su alrededor la fiesta continuaba su curso normal, pero para ella todo parecía confuso. Volvió a la realidad unos segundos después e intentó pensar racionalmente.

- Será mejor que hablemos esto en otro lugar. - No quería abandonar la fiesta - le había prometido a su hermana que no lo haría - pero tenía que hacerlo. Con Alastair siguiéndola, se dirigió a la puerta por la que, media hora antes, había entrado con su hermana. Por una parte, se alegraba de tener una escusa para poder irse, pero por otro lado, se sentía mal por romper la promesa que le había hecho a su hermana.

Dejando los remordimientos a un lado, salió de la sala y siguió por el pasillo. El cambio era tremendo: dentro, todo era ruido, música, voces; pero, fuera, apenas si se oía la música, amortiguada por las paredes. Era de noche, y las cortinas de los pasillos estaban cerradas, éstos sólo iluminados por las velas de las lámparas.

A pesar del silencio, Elsa no quiso detenerse a hablar allí, pues en cualquier momento podría salir alguien de la fiesta. Así que lo llevó a la plaza delantera del castillo. Había luna llena, además de algunas antorchas de exterior, por lo que no tuvo que preocuparse por la visibilidad. Durante el corto trayecto había permanecido en silencio, pensando. Una vez llegaron se detuvo, pero Alastair continuó unos pasos más.

- Es verano y yo sigo teniendo frío - Exclamó, despreocupado. - Cómo hecho de menos Lishdastar. - Dijo, a la vez que se giraba. - Pero eso no es lo importante, ¿verdad?

Elsa lo miró extrañada. La actitud de aquél joven príncipe la desconcertaba. Afortunadamente el joven volvió al tema inicial y, esta vez, fue directo al grano. - Por lo que he oído, haces algo con el hielo, ¿no? - Preguntó él.

Elsa, en lugar de contestar, se lo mostró. No hizo nada increíble, simplemente hizo aparecer algo de nieve sobre la palma de su mano. Volvió a mirar al joven, que al verlo, sonrió. La joven lo miró, a la espera de una respuesta.

Alastair, en lugar de hablar prefirió imitar a la chica. En cuanto él movió la mano, de sus dedos apareció, no hielo, sino fuego. Aparecieron llamas de su mano, que se agitaban con el viento y relucían, brillantes.

- Cierra la boca, te van a entrar moscas. - Una nueva media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de él, cuando percibió el asombro de ella. Elsa no pudo contenerse y se acercó, sorprendida.

- Fuego. No te quemas, ¿verdad?

- Igual que tu no te congelas. - Contestó él. - Pero no he recorrido seis mil ochocientos kilómetros sólo para enseñarte esto.

- ¿A qué has venido entonces? Él carraspeó antes de empezar a hablar.

- Llevo toda la vida intentando descubrir por qué puedo hacer lo que hago. He preguntado en todas partes, a médicos, ingenieros, intelectuales, chamanes, curas... Por cierto, los últimos no se portaron muy bien conmigo - Dijo, acompañando la frase con una media sonrisa. -Los chamanes me llamaban... ¿Cómo era? Ah, sí, me llamaban "Āga kā bēṭā" que, traducido, sería algo así como "hijo del fuego". Pero nadie sabía encontrar la respuesta. Y por eso he venido, estoy buscando respuestas.

- Siento decírtelo, pero yo estoy tan perdida como tú.

* * *

**¡Holaaaaa! ¿Qué? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No? Decidlo en los comentarios, que yo no leo mentes.**

**Bueno, como prometí, nuevo capítulo hoy. Y como también prometí, os he presentado al_ misterioso_ Alastair. Joven, atractivo, con acento... Y de Lishdastar. Muchas creeréis que me lo he inventado, pero Lishdastar sólo tiene de original el nombre. En este episodio os he dejado un par de pistas que os pueden decir dónde está situada este reino :) La primera que me envíe un mensaje privado con el nombre del país al que pertece el personaje, ganará. ¿El qué? No lo sé. Tal vez algunos privilegios VIP en este fic o algo así. **

**Corazones descongelados, espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo de hoy, que sigáis comentando y apoyándome como lo habéis hecho hasta ahora y que sigáis leyendo.**

_08/03/2014_

**PD: ¡A finales de mes sale a la venta el DVD y el Blue Ray de FROZEN!**


End file.
